Life with Stiles around
by wheniwrite
Summary: Derek never imagined it like this. He expected it to happen suddenly or not at all. It never occurred to him he would fall in love slowly.


**Hello, darlings. Long time no see**

**I'm so glad I was able to put together this one-shot, because seriously? My usual one-shots have about 100 000 words, hundreds of plots and sadly I'm never able to finish them.**

**Now, what you SHOULD KNOW before reading:**  
><strong>1. There's no time line, but I imagine everybody older than 18 already<strong>  
><strong>2. There is a brief appearance of Erica and I like to think that she nor Boyd died, so bear with me<strong>

**Oh, also if you see some horrible mistakes let me know - only you can make my writing better ;)**

* * *

><p>Derek was staring at Stiles, because who the hell eats like this?<p>

Stiles' gaze was glued to Robert Downey's Jr. face like his life was depending on it. Apparently he needed to watch the film Sherlock again so he could compare it to Cumberbatch, whatever that meant. And he was chewing on gummi bears.

He had opened a big pack full of colourful jelly, announced he wouldn't share with anybody but Isaac and demanded Derek to put the DVD in. A half of the pack had disappeared so far and Stiles was still happily munching. Derek felt sick.

Stiles scrabbled around in the bag as if he was blindly searching for a specific gummi bear; pulled one out and bit off its head. He swallowed, licked his lips and started to suck on the tiny headless body as if it had blood circulation he wanted to suck out dry.

Derek's eyes almost applied for a vacation when Stiles started to suck on his fingers the poor bear already on its way down into Stiles' stomach. He put his point finger into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. The alpha felt a sudden dizziness at the sight of Stiles' lips tightly closed around the digit.

"Stiles, stop slurping! It's disgusting," pleaded Scott which made Derek snap out of his trance.

Stiles laughed and throw at his best friend a yellow gummi bear. His lips were pink, stretched into a big smile and it was then that Derek realized he wanted to make them red.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Derek, want something from the shop?" he heard Stiles yell two days later from downstairs.<p>

"Can you buy ice cream?" Lydia yelled from her room completely ignoring Derek's name in Stiles' question.

"Sure," Stiles agreed with a laugh. He didn't need to ask which one Lydia wanted because he knew everybody's favourite – Derek smiled at the thought.

"I'll buy one for you too, Sourwolf," he heard Stiles' promise and then the sound of the jeep's engine. Life was good with Stiles around.

He emerged from his bedroom later and found the pack huddled in front of the TV, the boys trying to plug their ears and scratch out their eyes – it was yet Lydia's choice to pick the movie and Derek could only sympathize with the man half.

_The Notebook_ the best torturing tool made in Hollywood since _Titanic_. Derek could swear he read something like that on the cover.

He made his way into the kitchen desperate to find something edible, because he was thinking about more important things around lunch time. Stiles always remembered to bring him something when Derek got lost in thoughts, but today was Saturday, which meant Stiles had lunch with his dad, Scott and Melissa at the Stilinski house.

"What are you looking for?"

Derek spun around, baffled he didn't hear anybody approaching and his jaw went to kiss the floor. Stiles was leaning against the kitchen door frame sucking on a purple popsicle.

"Derek?" the younger man cocked his eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I..." he closed his mouth with a snap and turned to stare into the depths of the fridge. The cool air was at least a little bit comforting. "I forgot about lunch," he admitted.

Stiles made an irritated sound behind him and then a wet one, which made the hair on the back of Derek's neck stand to attention.

"We've talked about this," Stiles sighed and suddenly was standing right next to Derek. He was glaring at him and without looking grabbed some pot the content unknown to the alpha. Derek nodded dumbly trying to look anywhere else but at Stiles' lips which were wet, red and plush from the popsicle sucking.

"Go back upstairs; I doubt you want to watch Lydia's choice with the others. I'll bring you something, okay?" Stiles smiled sweetly waving him off.

"Thanks," Derek leaned closer as if to kiss him, but realized what he was about to do and quickly just nuzzled his nose against Stiles' hair. He was letting them grow out and Derek loved it even though he would never admit it. Stiles, used to this show of affection from the wolves, just laughed. His breath smelled like blackcurrant.

* * *

><p>They decided to go to the lake in the preserve a week later. It was hot outside and there wasn't anything hiding in the woods or in the water – Derek checked – so they all agreed it was the best idea since the start of summer.<p>

Everybody grabbed a blanket and a towel ready to go, but were sent back into the house by Stiles who reminded them they needed food, water and lots and lots of sunscreen for him and the other humans.

Derek's first thought was to drown in the lake as soon as they would get there, because Stiles started to fill an old blue ice box not only with sodas but also with popsicles.

"You're gonna stand there or will you help me, oh mighty alpha?" Stiles mocked and Derek realized his mouth was yet again opened slightly. He shook his head with a self-critical smirk and took the ice box without a word.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"They plan to throw you into the lake," Stiles grinned and unwrapped a popsicle – bright blue this time. "Huh, guess the ice-cream factories are Gargamel's competitors," he commented and with a shrug bit off the tip.

"Only you could say something like that," said Derek without thinking.

"You love it," Stiles gave him a smug smile and left the room. Derek stood there blushing for a while until Lydia yelled his name adding some creative insults.

Derek thought he was safe once they arrived at the shore of the preserve's lake. Stiles wasn't sucking on a popsicle anymore and didn't seem he would want to grab another anytime soon. His lips were blue exactly like a smurf and he was rubbing at them with an irritated expression.

Scott jumped into the water as soon as he saw it and the others weren't far behind. Only Lydia stayed on the shore, face turned to the sun, expensive sunglasses protecting her eyes. Derek briefly wondered if she ever forgotten to take them of when sunny bathing amused by the imagine of panda Lydia.

"What's so funny?"

Derek shielded his eyes so he could actually look at Stiles not just his silhouette and almost choked on the answer. Stiles was grinning at him, water dripping from his hair onto his chest and nipples and oh god Derek wanted nothing more than to pull him down into his lap and chase every water drop with his tongue.

"Lydia," he croaked and Stiles' eyebrows drew together and he looked at the girl with a curious look.

"What about her?"

"I just... I thought about what would she look like if she forgot to take off her sunglasses," Derek explained a little uncertain, because Stiles had the expression which said he didn't want anybody to mess with his friends.

"You," Stiles' eyes widened and then he threw his head back laughing loudly at the sky.

Derek's gaze followed one water drop which was making its way down Stiles' throat and swallowed the lump in his. Sometimes he wished Stiles could recognize why was Derek acting like a total imbecile around him.

"Come on," Stiles stretched out his hand when he calmed down his eyes still twinkling with amusement. "I want you to find out how long a werewolf can last under the water without breathing."

Derek knew that. "About-"

"No, don't say anything," Stiles chuckled. "I want you to hold Scott under the water, because he lost my Batman trunks. He needs to pay."

"And you want me to avenge you?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, who else should defend my honour if not you?" Stiles joked and made a grabby motion with his outstretched hand. Derek took it with a smile. That's right, who else if not him?

At the end Scott had lasted under the water five minutes and thirty three seconds. He was hissing like a pissed off cat and made sure Stiles lost even his Flash trunks – he ripped them off of him and tore it into pieces.

Derek blushed all the way back home trying not to think about the fact that under the towel around slim hips was Stiles completely naked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright?"<p>

Derek turned to look at Erica. She had a worried expression her eyes flickering to his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You've just put a tea bag into your coffee," she pointed out.

"Huh," Derek looked at a mug he was holding. "I was distracted."

Erica made her way to him and stood next to him looking out of one of the kitchen's windows. Stiles was training with Scott outside – they didn't have shirts and were laughing every time one of them ended in the dirt. Erica looked at Derek with a knowing smirk and waggled her eyebrows.

Derek pushed her away with a smile. It was nice to know she approved.

"He likes you too, you know," she poked her elbow between his ribs. "Don't wait too long."

Derek nodded still looking out of the window after she left. He brought the mug to his lips and immediately spited out the gulp. Yeah, so coffee and tea was a disgusting combination.

* * *

><p>Derek always thought he would kiss Stiles spontaneously. Maybe after they'd killed another monster of the week to celebrate the unbelievable fact that they were still alive. He imagined it to be hurried and short. Embarrassing and awkward. That he would regret doing it and never forgive himself for doing so.<p>

In the end it was Stiles who kissed him. They were alone in the house watching _The Devil's Advocate _and when it was time to go to bed Stiles stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around.

"You know, I've always wondered..." he said and Derek never learned the end of the sentence because suddenly there were lips on his – soft plush and shy. It was the first kiss Derek never got and the one Stiles deserved.

"Good night, Derek," Stiles whispered after they broke apart and left the werewolf standing in the middle of the stairs.

Derek fought the urge to brush his fingertips over his lips. Stiles tasted like gummi bears and maybe it was only a coincidence that Stiles kissed him after eating them when Derek first realized he wanted to kiss him while watching him eat the colourful jelly.

But Derek didn't believe in coincidences, that would be too risky with his kind of lifestyle. Instead of caressing his lips he licked them and went to take a cold shower.

* * *

><p>After their first kiss Derek still expected them to be awkward around each other. But the only one acting like a lunatic was him. Stiles was making breakfast in the kitchen humming softly when Derek came down the next morning.<p>

"Morning," he smiled at him over his shoulder and turned over another pancake. Derek only stared and then slowly made his way to sit down behind the table. He felt trapped.

"Pancakes?" Stiles asked and put a dish under his nose. Derek took it carefully and put it down.

"Stiles, about yesterday-"

"Yes?"

Derek looked up and every word he picked up carefully in his bedroom disappeared from his mind. Stiles' brown eyes were wide and open, he was smiling softly and there was a tiny drop of the pancake mix on his upper lip.

"Nothing," Derek breathed out and pulled Stiles down to kiss him. One of them made a surprised noise it could have been the both of them and then Stiles put one palm on Derek's jaw and straddled his lap. It wasn't embarrassing or short. It was sweet lazy honest and absolutely marvellous.

"Derek," Stiles sighed his breath hitching in his throat. Derek hummed and started to lay small kisses on Stiles' cheek, ear and neck. "The pancakes will get cold."

"Screw the pancakes," Derek mumbled into Stiles' mouth.

"Ew," said Stiles and they started to laugh against each other lips. Life was good with Stiles around.

* * *

><p>"Do you love him?"<p>

Derek's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. John Stilinski was standing next to him staring at his son's face illuminated by a fire the pack made to burn marshmallows and laugh at the stars.

The Sheriff turned to look at him. He was smiling looking relaxed and somehow younger than Derek ever saw him. It could be Melissa's doing or simply the fact he knew about everything now, either way it was a good look on him.

"Yes," was Derek's answer.

He didn't look away from the judging gaze of a father and smiled when John clapped a hand on his shoulder. The smile disappeared quickly while he listened to the most terrifying shovel talk of his life (and probably of all human kind).

"Does he know?" the Sheriff asked then and Derek could only shook his head. He wanted to tell Stiles, but there never was a right time. "Well, what are you waiting for?" John smirked and went to join the others.

Much later in the night Scott knocked on the door of Stiles' bedroom and when nobody answered he stuck his head inside. The bed was empty, the room quiet and Scott immediately knew where his friend was. With a shrug he went back into his room.

"Well?"

"He's with Derek," he answered Isaac who was looking at him sleepily from their bed. "I'll ask him in the morning," he added and got under the covers. Isaac nuzzled closer and Scott started to think about some very creative threats for Derek. He fell asleep with a smirk on his lips.

Meanwhile in Derek's bedroom Stiles woke up with a start. He was breathing hard, his bare chest rising and falling frantically.

"What's wrong?" Derek caressed his back with a worried expression. Stiles jumped and turned quickly.

"Oh, good. It wasn't a dream," he sighed in relief.

"Stiles?"

"Just a nightmare, lover," Stiles grinned and Derek could kiss him. "Nothing to worry about," he assured him and rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. "You know, I've always wondered..."

And yet again Derek never learned the end of the sentence. Only later he figured out Stiles always said it before he tried something new and it worked. That time it made Derek came whimpering Stiles' name into his pillows.

After that he turned Stiles on his back and made sure to ravish him so he would be just a babbling mess. In the end Stiles begged him and Derek was never gladder about werewolves' recovery time.

Stiles had his legs wrapped around him moaning into his mouth while Derek trusted into him breathing hard. They held each other close both closer to the edge with every groan they'd shared.

"Please, Derek... I-"

Derek silenced him with a kiss. He knew what was Stiles about to say, but this time he wanted to be the first. He needed to do this. He hid his head into the crook of Stiles shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I love you."

Stiles clasped down around him and moaned his name. He was shaking much longer than earlier, his tights squeezing Derek's sides, arms wrapped around his shoulders. And Derek held him repeating the words into his ear knowing they were true.

"Derek, god..." Stiles laughed and there were tears in his eyes. "Fuck I love you so damn much," he said trying to pull Derek even closer to him, into him. "So much," he whispered and Derek felt dizzy and tired.

Then he realized he was just happy. It wasn't a rocket science and he almost wanted to laugh at the simplicity of it. Life with Stiles around wasn't good – it was fucking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, leave a comment or at least hit the favourite button so I know you love me as much as I love you<strong>  
><strong>Bye!<strong>


End file.
